


Alesso

by terrafied



Series: R76 Week 2K19 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainless Fluff ™, Cuddles, Just a little discomfort on one side, M/M, No men were harmed in the writing of this story, Song references, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so that this becomes more meaningful, this be rushed and i'll rework it soon probably, you can pry jack with airpods from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrafied/pseuds/terrafied
Summary: Jack gives Gabe an earworm. Gabe didn't know how useful it'd become to him later. R76 Week Day 1: We can be heroes.





	Alesso

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive my rushed mess for r76 week

Gabriel was getting irritated at this point. John “Call Me Jack” kept on singing that song. Once or twice would be fine. But he insisted on constantly singing it. And at this point, Gabriel Reyes was considering drastic measures to relieve his anger. Said drastic measures may or may not have included throttling Jack to make him shut UP. He decided that he didn’t want to be kicked out of the army for manslaughter and took the more reasonable, but difficult, option. “Jack Morrison, I have listened to you belt that song out for two. Damn. Hours. Either do something else, stop listening to music, or come here so I can strangle you and hide the body.” Jack’s head popped from above Gabriel’s bunk. He had an expression of confusion, and he had an airpod in one ear, and another in his hand. “What was that again? I couldn’t hear you.” Gabriel groaned and muttered a few choice words in spanish before giving out a grunted “Nothing.”He covered his ears with a pillow and tried to drown out the song that he knew would exacerbate the earworm.

* * *

Jack’s eyes were sunken and his breathing was labored. The IV stuck in his wrist pumped drugs into his system, even as his face grew paler and he looked more like a corpse than a man. The room felt big without Jack talking and filling it with his voice. His t-shirt soaked through with sweat, Gabriel was pretty sure he was running a fever. Then again, it wasn’t like the drugs weren’t doing a number on Gabriel too. Gabriel decided to fill the room with his voice for a change. “Oy, chico de oro. You’re really quiet today.” There was no response from Jack. Not even a motion to indicate he’s heard. “Hey now, Jack, I won't get mad. It’s not like I hate your voice or something. C’mon, amigo. Say something.” Jack turned to Gabriel with a groan. Gabriel immediately sprang up and supported Jack while he turned to Gabriel’s cot. Gabriel didn't realize Jack was talking until he heard a slight “hh...hhh…” Gabriel grabbed Jack’s wrist, although it was more of a move to comfort him than Jack. “What?” At this, Jack opened his eyes and stared at Gabriel for a minute with his blue eyes. It was like God had broken off two pieces of sky and trapped them in Jack’s irises, always the color of a cloudless summer day. “G-gabriel…it...it hurts…” Gabriel’s grip on Jack tightened. “Don’t worry, we'll live through this. We'll live, you’ll see, you will think of this moment and laugh, I swear it, Jack.” Jack gave a broken laugh that was interrupted by a few hacking coughs. Gabriel at this point was panicking. In a spur of the moment action, he rolled his IV closer to Jack's cot, sat on the cot, and grabbed Jack's shoulders. Pulling him up, he wrapped his arms around Jack’s broad shoulders. He could feel Jack tense. Good. That meant the drugs hadn’t stolen his life yet. In a last ditch attempt to keep Jack with him, he began to hum. “We could be heroes, ooooh, we could be heroes, you and me…” The chorus of the song was still stuck in his head. It served a good purpose now. He kept on singing, late into the night.

* * *

Gabriel woke up surrounded by warmth. So much warmth. He could drown in it. He wanted to sleep and drown in this warm and never come back up. Gabriel nuzzled closer to the source of heat. There was a weak laugh in reply. “Morning, sleeping beauty. Had a nice sleep?” Gabriel’s eyes shot open to a smiling Jack. His freckles no longer stood out as vividly. Gabriel shot up and growled, “Anyone asks, nothing happened. Jack simply laughed a bit stronger, and said, “My lips are sealed with Duck Tape.” Jack gave him a warm smile to rival the sun itself while Gabriel climbed back into his bunk. Gabriel turned away and tried desperately to pretend that it didn't make a syrupy happiness spread throughout him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll prolly redo this, so that it has a little more brain in the fluff.


End file.
